


On The Shoulder Of A Giant [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th, Always-a-Titan!Eren, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Special Ops Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scouting Legion receives word of a rogue titan in the battle of Trost.</p><p>They didn't know what to expect - it certainly wasn't Jaeger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Shoulder Of A Giant [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomicicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomicicle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On The Shoulder Of A Giant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362658) by [Emamel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emamel/pseuds/Emamel). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Download

[Prologue](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Attack%20on%20Titan/OTSOAG/OTSOAG%20Prologue.mp3) | 5:17 | 5.11 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Attack%20on%20Titan/OTSOAG/OTSOAG%20Chapter%201.mp3) | 20:15 | 18.8 MB  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Attack%20on%20Titan/OTSOAG/OTSOAG%20Chapter%202.mp3) | 17:43 | 16.4 MB  
[Interlude](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Attack%20on%20Titan/OTSOAG/OTSOAG%20Interlude.mp3) | 3:23 | 3:36 MB  
[Chapter 3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Attack%20on%20Titan/OTSOAG/OTSOAG%20Chapter%203.mp3) | 18:06 | 16.8 MB  
[Chapter 4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Attack%20on%20Titan/OTSOAG/OTSOAG%20Chapter%204.mp3) | 19:56 | 18.5 MB  
[Chapter 5](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Attack%20on%20Titan/OTSOAG/OTSOAG%20Chapter%205.mp3) | 10:50 | 10.1 MB  
[Chapter 6](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Attack%20on%20Titan/OTSOAG/OTSOAG%20Chapter%206.mp3) | 19:27 | 18.0 MB  
[Chapter 7](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Attack%20on%20Titan/OTSOAG/OTSOAG%20Chapter%207.mp3) | 25:23 | 23.5 MB  
[Interlude](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Attack%20on%20Titan/OTSOAG/OTSOAG%20Interlude%20Pixis.mp3) | 8:26 | 7.98 MB  
[Chapter 8](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Attack%20on%20Titan/OTSOAG/OTSOAG%20Chapter%208.mp3) | 19:09 | 17.7 MB  
[Chapter 9](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Attack%20on%20Titan/OTSOAG/OTSOAG%20Chapter%209.mp3) | 17:27 | 16.2 MB  
[Chapter 10](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Attack%20on%20Titan/OTSOAG/OTSOAG%20Chapter%2010.mp3) | 21:18 | 19.7 MB  
[Chapter 11](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Attack%20on%20Titan/OTSOAG/OTSOAG%20Chapter%2011.mp3) | 21:39 | 20.0 MB  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Attack%20on%20Titan/On%20the%20Shoulder%20of%20a%20Giant.m4b) | 3:48:27 | 107.8 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/on-shoulder-of-giant) |  |   
  
### Music

_Guren no Yumiya_ (Attach on Titan opening)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
